


One for the Beginning

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Music, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Matthew is restless and his Brother has a plan for him to get out of his funk, but what happens when Alfred drags him across the Atlantic?





	One for the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_one_waffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_waffle/gifts).



> "Starting over is an acceptance of a past we can't change, an unrelenting conviction that the future can be different, and the stubborn wisdom to use the past to make the future what the past was not. "
> 
> ~ Craig D. Lounsbrough

_When your legs don’t work like they used to-_

 

“Alfie, Change it please...”

 

The sound of a radio dial being turned before music starts again after the voice complains.

 

_So close to reaching that fated happy end. Almost believing that this one’s not-_

 

“Alfie..." A heavy sigh preceded another click.

_Too late, I’m sure. And lonely. Another night, another dream wasted on you._

 

“Jesus Christ Alfred! Do you have any stations that aren’t playing bad break up songs right now?!” Said American was quick to shut off the radio at his brother’s words, watching his twin as he sits up. “Bro...Mattie....It’s just that season. Ya know...before thanksgiving and all that. And yeah, I know...you already had yours. Whatever, people are just emotional. I can’t help that.” Blue eyes behind black frames watch the Canadian pace in the Stars and Stripes room, a soft sigh and he stands to put both hands on his brother’s shoulders to make him stop. “Dude, you’re gonna wear a hole in the floor like that. What’s going on?”

 

There is a heartbeat and then a defeated sigh. “I don’t know, Alfie...sorry for snapping at you.” Matthew deflates a bit with a exhale, pulling out of the strong hold. “I think I need a trip...a holiday or whatever...” The American hums and then brightens up. “Heck yeah! Okay! So I have this great idea. You know Mathias. Denmark? The Awesome one of the Nordics? Yeah, he is bringing a whole bunch of Europe and Asia together for a party. Come with me, Hey! Don’t look at me like that.” Lavender eyes had rolled and yet his brother kept going. “It’s gonna be Lit AF Mattie! Come on...Maybe you can relax. You know Koun and Mathias. OH! Francis is gonna be there too. Please, Bro. Come on, You have been sulking.” The world Hero makes puppy eyes and it was clear that the taller twin was still weak to it.

 

“UGH! Fine! But I swear if you forget me again I will smash each and every one of your NHL teams this season.” The concession is made and Alfred lets out a loud “WHOOP!” Little did Matthew know what this trip held for him.

 

Two weeks later and a Ten and a half hour flight sees the North American twins stepping off the flight into Berlin. “Okay, so Dane’s boyfriend is being a pain and banned him from the house. SO we are here.” Coffee in hand and Mattie was just too tired to care, without his bear with him there was less entertainment for him and Alfred was....Alfred. “Copenhagen, Paris, Berlin. It’s all the same to me.” The Canadian mutters as they take the trams and U-bahns to the Airbnb they had gotten for the week, falling back onto the bed till the American tells him that he is going out for snacks and for the Canadian to stay and rest a bit more.

 

“Typical...bring me all this way and then leave...” Arm over his eyes and he hears a few people outside the window yelling and laughing brightly, sitting up and walking over to pull back the yellow curtains and smiling at the children in the courtyard who were running from building to building and then walking away. Pushing the curtains back and then the window open, he sits on the wide sill and looks out over the east side of the city from his place three stories up. “It’s changed so much...” He relaxes easily, something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and he smiles before going to grab it. The rosewood acoustic guitar fits perfectly, moving back to the seat on the window and settling the instrument on his lap as he plays a few chords. _Ah, Still in tune..._ He thinks happily and plucks a few more strings before letting it pick up into a soft song.

 

“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill, but you're so hot I melted. I fell right through the cracks..And now I'm trying to get back.” His voice is soft on the autumn breeze, slightly curled blond hair just out of his eyes as he looks over the park on the other side of the street. The song continues and he doesn’t pay much attention other than the chords and the lyrics, missing the fact that there was a figure standing under the archway into the courtyard.

 

East Berlin was and still is his heart. As much as Ludwig prefered to be outside the City, it’s where Gilbert felt at ease. Walking through the suburbs and seeing the people thriving was a far cry from what it had once been, but the city had a charm and home to it that made even those from other places relax easily. Case and point the fact that he hears a guitar coming from a side street and he walks along the pathway to follow the sound. Red eyes look up to the open window, seeing the blond there and tilting his head to the side curiously. “Heh, awesome voice and skill. What do you think Awesome Little Bird?” There is a soft chirping from the canary on his shoulder, listening to the chorus before the bird takes off to land on the headstock of the guitar. Matthew blinks at the bird unknowingly and smiles as he keeps singing, something inside Gilbert melts a bit from the combination of cuteness as Gilbird settles in place.

 

“There's no need to complicate 'Cause our time is short. This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours..” The Song finishes with a few more notes before the melody finishes off and the bird chirps happily, the sound of applause startling the Canadian and he looks down in shock. “Hallo, don’t stop because of me. Keep going.” Gilbird flies down and Mattie has to adjust his glasses before it dawns on him who it was. “Prussia?” He asks softly, Gilbert only able to hear him from years of developing his awareness to softer sounds. “Ja, the one and only Original Awesome. You are...Matthew, ja? Francis’ kid and Alfred’s bruder.” Once more the Prussian’s heart melts a bit more, the warm smile that the man in the window gave him isn’t fair.

 

“Ja...I mean, Yeah.. ” He flushes easily, setting the guitar down inside the room before looking back to the Prussian. “Um...If you’re looking for Alfred he went shopping before everyone goes out tonight.” Gilbert hums and nods, looking around and then whistles to call his bird back only to be met with a defiant chirp and the canary nestling into the blind curls adorably. “Well, I was just walking, I didn’t think he had gotten here just yet actually. And then I heard the guitar and your voice and I didn’t expect to see someone cute in a window singing...” The Prussian grins and Mattie smiles back with a hum. “So you think I am cute?” The poor albino can’t hide the blush at being caught, so he shrugs and gives a laugh. “I call it like I see it, but you know...if you want to come walk with me a bit before your brother comes back and you both head to Dane’s thing down in the city....I’m not as bad as the rumors make me out to be.”

 

Mattie raises an eyebrow, still amused as he leans on the window ledge. “I don’t know...Papa was always very sure that you were trouble, but maybe some trouble is what I need again.” He laughs and carefully extracts Gilbird from his hair and kisses his feathered head before guiding him to fly down to the Prussian. “Let me grab my coat, I’ll be down in a moment.” The window is closed and curtains after it, Mattie wondering why he was going when he was still tired...but the smile of the man waiting for him took the weariness out of his legs and as they walked he could only think one thing. This might not be that bad...it could even be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Gift Work and I am sorry that it took so long for me to respond.
> 
> I wish you all the best and if you ever need a beta or would be interested in a collaboration, I believe you know where you can find me on my other writing page. 
> 
> I haven't written as Matthew is years, so please forgive me if this seemed a bit off.


End file.
